Night At The Museum: Timeless Love
by WinterEcho.05
Summary: Its 1958 and when Daryl decides to visit the Natural History Museum, she gets locked in and sees a glimpse of the tablet can do. She promises to help the exhibitions from the three untrustworthy security guards. With the tablet keeping Daryl young she stays at the age of 24 for years till this day. Meeting Larry she joins his adventures, and also falling for a Egyptian prince.
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is a new story I'm writing since I have no finally finished the second Mummy story, I will do a one shot that where it's a few years in the future with marriage and obviously smut, because who doesn't like a bit of smut?! This is an Ahkmenrah x OC story and I'm basing it in 2015 and not in 2006 when the first film came out because I was 9/10 years old and don't have a lot of memories from that time, so it's taking place in the present day.**

 **I'm also changing how the tablet works, yes the exhibits will still come alive and the three old security guards we loathe but find funny will still age, but my character...well, I'll let the story explain for me...**

* * *

What did you think about when you were younger and went to museums? When I mean younger, I mean a child, where your imagination runs away and your parents try to rein it in. The exhibits? The history of the exhibitions? A sense of...power radiating through your small body? My parents never tried to control my imagination, they always said 'Logic will always get you from A to Z. But imagination will get you everywhere.'

I soon found out that Albert Einstein said that, but from my parents, it strengthened my mind more. I always thought about what happened when museums close. The exhibitions that sit in the dark and wait patiently till morning for a new crowd of people to read the information about them and look in awe of the place. I guess my imagination took me so far that, I saw what happens inside museums after sunset.

I'm going to tell you my story, don't worry, it's far from boring. It's actually quite funny, serious and exciting...and entirely out of this world.

 _1958_

It was in the middle of summer when I decided to visit the Natural History Museum. I was sipping on a strawberry milkshake and sitting on a bench, staring at the huge building before me. My blonde long hair was done up in curls and out of my face and off my neck, keeping me slightly cooler which I was thankful for. I was also thankful for picking out my light purple blouse and black pencil skirt with black and white spats shoes. I stared at the building, thinking how the last time I came to the museum I was 12 years old. My parents took me and we had so much fun, even though it was only a year after the Second World War ended we made the best of that day.

Then three years later, my father died. The wars caught up with him and with his shell shock, he committed suicide. I don't blame him, not only did he lose his mental stability, he lost his right leg from the knee down. He tried to be happy around me and my mother, but he caved in one day and ended it all. Like I said, I don't blame him, because in the end, all he wanted was peace and that's what he achieved.

Then when I was 18, my mother was hit by a lorry whose driver wasn't paying attention. Driving a reasonable speed and was smacked from the side. Instantaneous I want to think it was. Quick. Painless. Never saw it happen, that's how I want to think of my mother's last moment, peace just like my father. At 18 I'm left on my own, their will stating I get everything, money, house, all of it. No problem as I'm an only child.

At the age of 20, I sell the house, too many ghosts and memories. To quiet when you're in a big house on your own with no one else there to talk to and entertain with. I move into a decent size flat for one, taking the possessions I most cherish. Photos, my mother's jewellery, and my father's collection of smoking art print cards he spent ages collecting. Some of the chairs, tables, lamps, my bed. I got a job as a typist for a small magazine company.

Sorry, rambling about myself, back to the story.

At 24 I finally decided one day I would go and visit the museum. It was near closing time I decided to visit, just have quick look then leave when need be, silently saying goodbye to the exhibits of the Teddy Roosevelt, the miniature dioramas of cowboys and Romans, a tiny but cheeky looking monkey. The perfect plan.

I was so wrong.

Dumping my empty milkshake in the bin I stood and entered, grabbing a map from the reception desk and thanking the woman who was sitting there, who complimented my British accent. Walking past the exhibit of Neanderthals and reading about Attila the Hun, I heard the call of five minutes till closing time. Deciding I had enough time to powder my nose, I slipped into the bathroom.

I guess I spent more than five minutes because when I left the bathroom, it was empty. "Hello?" I called out, hoping someone was around. I walked down the corridor slightly and saw the entrance now closed and locked. "Anyone? I'm locked in!" I tried again but no reply. Sighing, I walked around the museum more, wondering who doesn't check bathrooms before closing the place. Then, my imagination got the best of me.

Walking past the Egyptian exhibit when I paused and stared in awe, the tablet I read about when I was 12 and wondered about the mystery magic it held was _glowing._ "Oh my goodness." I whispered, about to walk forward when I saw the huge Anubis statues move. No, they couldn't possibly move. What was I thinking? Am I going mad? "This isn't real." I whispered again as the Anubis statues moved and stared at me, I was about to run away from the statues when I heard voices echo all around the corridor, not knowing where they were coming from.

Finally getting control of my legs, I ran through the Egyptian exhibit, ignoring the stares of the Anubis statues and I hid behind one of the pillars, the voices becoming clearer. "We've hit the jackpot! I can't believe this place and that a tablet makes everything come alive!" A man's voice shouted out. I frowned to myself. Alive? Did they mean everything? The Anubis statues...Teddy Roosevelt...even the giant T-Rex skeleton by the entrance? Everything?

I took a peek from my hiding spot and looked, seeing three men in security guard uniform. One was tall and lean, one was small and tanned and the other one was also tall and dark skinned. "Quieten down Gus. Once we're trusted more and work here for a bit longer, then we can celebrate." The tall lean man said to the smaller man named Gus.

"I don't care! We can take what we have to at times from this place! No one will know, we can be forever rich!" Gus shouted. At first, I thought about revealing myself and asking to get out, but now, I didn't trust these guys to even hold my leaflet. "We can work here till we retire and when that happens we can take whatever we want and blame it on the next poor sucker!" He continued screaming.

"That sounds just dandy, but for now we look innocent, do our jobs and control these _things._ We'll deal with the future when we have to." The dark skinned man commented.

"I like the sound of that Reginald." The tall lean man replied and then a scream near me made me jump and hide back behind the pillar. "Ah, excuse me while I sort out Sleeping Beauty." He spoke again and I peeked out once more to see the Anubis statues move and block his way with their giant spears.

"Ah leave the thing Cecil to scream in his final resting place. They certainly won't let you in and he won't listen to you." Gus said. Cecil simply nodded and the three walked away, continuing their convocation as I moved from my hiding place to watch the Anubis figures take guard and stare at me. "Please don't point those at me." I said to them, hoping they would understand. They made no move to say yes or no, but I took it as a good sign as they made no move to skewer me.

I looked behind me to see the sarcophagus lid shake against the glass cabinet, the content I guessed was an Egyptian screaming inside to be released. I started walking forward and once I reached the small room inside the exhibit room, I looked back to see the guards still not moving, but still staring. Swallowing I looked back in front of me to see the glass cabinet was locked up with a giant lock. I knelt beside the cabinet and spoke, "I don't know if you can hear me, but if you can, please stop screaming, I don't want the guards to come back."

I was listened to, and the person inside slowly stopped screaming and became still, but held the lid open slightly, I guess to hear me. "I'm just a visitor locked in for the night. I'm not meant to be here but I guess fate has plans for me. I know you're a part of the exhibit here and I'm guessing you're an actual...mummy." I paused, then continued on. "I don't know if I'm dreaming, or going mad, but the security guards…I don't like the sound of them and I certainly don't trust them. Here's what I'm going to do. At sunrise when the museum opens again, I'm going to go home and think all this through. I need to think up a plan and I know for certain I'm not letting the guards control this place at night.

"Please have trust in me. I wish to set you free but I don't have the key and no way of getting you out without getting caught. But I will think of something, I promise you this." I don't know why I promised a mummy, but I don't like how the person inside was left locked up in a small space. "I'll think of something. I'll be back soon." I finished talking and the person inside guessed I had as they closed their lid and stayed quiet. I looked behind me at the staring Anubis statues and back in front of me.

Seeing a dark corner nearby, I crept into it and huddled up, staying fully in the shadows and praying I wouldn't be found, I closed my eyes and managed to fall asleep.

When I opened them, I saw that the room was brighter and the tablet wasn't glowing, standing and stretching, I hid behind a pillar and waited for the chatter of numerous groups of curious minds and happy families to fill the air. After half an hour of finally hearing visitors entering the room, I slipped out from my hiding place and walked through the crowd, walking out and squinting at the sun. Looking round I couldn't help but frown. Looking back I knew I had to help the exhibits inside and determination bubbling inside me, I walked back to my flat and started to think up a plan.

* * *

 **A/N: So this is the first chapter! I have good ideas and plot twists for this that you'll love and will enjoy - hopefully. This will lead up to the present day and my OC's name will be revealed soon and she will meet everyone and Larry and fun will begin! But I will be doing filler chapters so I get most of the information out of the way and pairing will happen do not worry! Please favourite, follow and most importantly REVIEW! It helps me to shape my story better and will make me smile so please take a couple of seconds to review :)**

 **Will update very soon! Until then! Peace!**


	2. Ahkmenrah

**A/N: First off I want to say that I love getting reviews, but I won't accept hate or unhelpful reviews where they tell me the story is horrible not to update. If you don't like the story, at least state your reason and give me advice on how to make it better. I chose to start in the 50s as it will tie in with the plot twist I have in mind for this story. As for the deaths of my OC's parents, it ties in with real life. Men in the 1940/50s who were in the war were traumatised or even committed suicide because of the events they went through. I should have warned it would be slightly dark, but I wasn't going to sugar coat the after effects of the war. Anyway, enough of the bad upsetting news!**

 **Slyfox0229 - Aw thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter and hopefully more to follow!**

 **SummerMistedDragon - I'm glad to hear that, hope you'll like this chapter as well.**

* * *

It had been three days since I was locked in the Natural History. Since then, I've been feeling like a ghost, wandering around and thinking of the things I saw at the museum. How someone locked in their sarcophagus comes to life during the night. Anubis statues protecting the person. They must be important to be protected.

What else? Oh yeah.

Three security guards that plan on robbing the museum till their retirement. A magical tablet that brings all the exhibitions to life. But it felt more than that, when I was there, I felt like...time around me came to a stop. But when I left the next morning time carried on and I felt everything weigh down on me. I felt...light. To be honest I missed that feeling. I was snapped back to the room where other men and women were talking about the next magazine when my friend dumped a pile of letters onto my desk, "Earth to Daryl. Commander Daryl, we need you back in this room." Cindy, my closest friend since childhood, sang slowly to me like I was a toddler.

I stared at the brown-haired woman and after a few seconds I gave her a small smile, "Sorry, away with the fairies."

"What's got your attention away from the advice column? You've been acting like this for the past couple of days."

I gave another weak smile. What should I say, the truth? Oh yeah, Cindy, I'm okay, apart from the fact three nights ago I was locked in the Natural History, where there is a magic tablet that brings all the exhibits to life and are being controlled by three security guards who plan on stealing small but valuable items. Of course, I reply, "It's nothing, just thinking on how to reply this 52-year-old woman who wants to write a romance novel but needs advice."

Cindy grabbed a nearby chair and plunked down on it, chewing her bright red lips in thought. After a while, she replied, "Begin with thinking up a good plot line. Take notes and refine it till it sounds believable yet will intrigue any woman dying for a good romance story. Next think up the female main character, her personality, looks and small habits. Then her friend, a female main character always has a friend to guide her through the story. Then it's time to think of the male character, make him sound mysterious but interesting that women who read the story wish he was real to sweep them off their feet. Add in a few plot twists along the way and make the ending good. But make sure your story is different from other romance novels already out, nobody wants to read a story that sounds the same." She smiled happily, "Hope that was helpful."

I stared at her and smiled, "Cindy that was brilliant, why aren't you on the advice column, your better at it than me."

She simply shrugged with a small smile, "I'm better at giving advice on the latest fashion, more up my street." She looked at her wristwatch and stood up, "Speaking of which I better get back. We're interviewing a model who did a catwalk a few weeks ago on the autumn collection." She waved goodbye and sauntered away, her heels clicking on the hard floor. I chuckled at her, how she has no cares in the world. Sighing, I looked briefly at the clock on the wall. Two o'clock in the afternoon. Two hours till I finish. Sighing again I turned to the letters and putting a fresh blank sheet in my typewriter, I began typing a reply Cindy offered me.

At half four I finally got back to my apartment, where I simply stood in the doorway to my flat and looked round. Finally making my mind up, I dumped my handbag onto my armchair and walked to my wardrobe. Stripping out of my black blouse and pencil skirt, I changed into black flare work trousers, black spats shoes that don't click on the hard floor, white shirt and navy blazer. Grabbing my handbag, I slipped out of my flat and out of the building. Walking quickly towards the museum, I stopped at the gates at stared at it.

What if it was a one-time thing and the tablet didn't work again? What if I was seen and asked to leave? Mentally shaking my head, I walked slowly up the steps and entered, seeing children skip around their parents and pointing at a multiple of objects. Couples looking lovingly into each other's eyes, proving a museum is a perfect place for a date. I walked up more steps and looked at my wristwatch, five to five. Five minutes till closing time. Ignoring the closing time call, I entered the same bathroom and walked past the woman sorting out their hair and entered a cubicle.

Locking it and stood on the toilet just in case and silently waited. Seconds felt like minutes and minutes felt like hours but I heard the last of woman chatter and waited another five minutes just in case. Once the time passed I stepped off and unlocked the door, walking out and noticing the museum empty. Walking quietly back to the foyer I walked up to the doors and saw them locked shut. I sighed to myself, "People really need to check bathrooms more." I whispered to myself. Looking out the door windows I saw the sun going down when I heard movement behind me.

Turning round, the T-Rex was staring at me. Wagging its bony tail. With one of its rib bones in its mouth. I stared as it dropped the bone on the floor and continued to stare. Picking up the bone and took note of the weight, I threw it as hard as I could, sending it two rooms away from us and the skeleton T-Rex running after it. I stared in awe and started to laugh, not helping myself. After a few minutes, I finally composed myself and walked away, walking through rooms and seeing animals walking around, the Easter Island Head talking loudly to no one in particular.

Turning a corner I entered the diorama room and noticed all the little figures walking around and shouting either at each other or talking amongst themselves. Walking through I stopped when I saw two figures stopped fighting and stared at me. "Ah! There is someone else here!" The cowboy shouted.

"Actually, I saw her first." The Roman solider replied.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

Their voices started to rise and I quickly looked around, hoping the security guards won't walk in, wondering why there was shouting. "Hey," I whispered and they stopped shouting and looked at me, "Look please stop shouting I don't want any of those security guys to come looking in here wondering why you two are shouting."

They stared at me. "What? Do I have food on my face?" I asked. More staring till the cowboy hit the Roman hard on the shoulder and replied back, "Wait, you're not with them guys?"

I simply shook my head, "No, why would I be?"

"We thought that's why you're in here, 'cause you're with one of those guys to torment us more." The cowboy replied again.

"Torment? What do they do to you guys?"

The Roman replied this time, "They started two weeks ago, their first night they were scared when they saw the power of what the tablet can do. Ran out of here and away. But the second night, they came back with huge grins and not scared anymore. They started locking us all up in our rooms and cabinets, making sure we didn't have a lot of freedom." The Roman paused and looked round as I sat down so I was eye level with the tiny men and then continued, "They plan to steal. Once they've worked here a bit more they plan on taking small things that won't get noticed. We hear them boasting about it most nights."

"Their terrible human beings!" The cowboy shouted, "We hate being cooped up! We want to fight each other...to run about and be free."

I looked around, noticing I could here in the distance animals and people shouting, like they were being locked away. "Quickly, what are your names?" I asked looking back to the men.

"Jedediah." The cowboy exclaimed.

"Octavius." The Roman replied, rolling his eyes at the man next to him and hitting his shoulder back.

"I'm Daryl," I introduced myself and smiled softly when the men smiled first, "Please don't let them know I'm here, I want to help you guys." Their smiles grew wider as I finished saying that and nodded, letting me smile in return and as I left I heard them begin to argue and fight once more. Checking both ways I took a left and soon came across the Egyptian room, the Anubis statues staring at me once more as I entered.

Hearing approaching footsteps, I quickly hid behind a column and saw the smallest man come into view muttering to himself and stopped walking. "Stupid men too ill to work, leaving me alone." I heard Gus complain. He looked inside the room and I quickly hid, realising my mistake when I heard him mutter, "What was that?" Feet shuffling towards me when I heard loud movement, peeking out I saw the statues move in front of the entrance and blocked it completely with their bodies and facing me.

I stepped out into the open and whispered, "Please don't move." Again, they made no confirmation but strangely I had faith in them. Turning round I ran down the aisle and stopped in front of the screaming sarcophagus. "Hey, I'm back and here to try something so can you stop screaming for a second?" I asked and the person inside heard me and obeyed. Kneeling in front of the glass cabinet lock, I took out a hairpin and nail file and put them in the lock. After a few minutes, I heard something click and the lock opening. "Thank you for the lock picking lesson Cindy." I whispered.

Taking the lock off and opening the cabinet I stepped back as the mummified person moved the lid slowly off and with enough space stepped out of the sarcophagus. Stepping back, I stared as the person unwrapped the bandages and revealed himself to be a handsome man who looked to be only in his mid-twenties. "Thank you..." He spoke and paused, realising he didn't know my name.

"It's Daryl." I introduced myself.

The man smiled and bowed his head and replied, "I am Ahkmenrah. Fourth King of the fourth King. Ruler of the land of my fathers. I thank you Daryl for releasing me from the sarcophagus, it is awfully stuffy and small in there."

I took in his appearance and noticed coloured clothing, patterns and even gold under the bandages. "You speak amazing English." I commented on first. Ahkmenrah took in his surroundings and nodded, "I was at Cambridge for a few years, but many years ago." He answered and looked back to me.

"By the way, Ahkmenrah, I wish to keep you out of there forever but I've seen the security guards and heard what they do to everyone here, and if I don't put you back in there come morning they will suspect someone is here and I wish to help you all." I explained, wishing I didn't have to tell him that. He looked from me to his sarcophagus and back to me, finally nodding in understanding, "Thank you anyway Daryl for releasing one night, I hope sometime in the future I won't be locked away anymore."

I nodded and whispered a small sorry, but he waved it away. "Can I ask, how does that work?" I asked him and pointed to the tablet.

He faced it, smiled softly and I noticed how attractive he looks when he smiles and mentally slapped myself when he began explaining, "The tablet has the power to bring all exhibits in this museum to life but only from sunset to sunrise. Anyone who leaves the museum will be turned to dust if they don't return by sunrise. However I am no waxwork, I am a real person at night and during the day a decomposed mummified person once more."

I pulled a face and he noticed and laughed, which made me join in and laugh, "Sorry, just not a nice image I pictured in my mind."

"I should be sorry, no beautiful woman such as yourself should picture that." Ahkmenrah replied and I blushed slightly at his comment. He sat on a step nearby and I sat beside him, "Tell me about yourself Daryl." He asked.

I complied and spent a few hours telling Ahkmenrah all about myself, the Pharaoh adding in comments when needed and always staring at me, always looking interested like I was telling an amazing story. Once I had finished I chuckled, "That's it really, nothing else to tell. Not as exciting as your life I think."

"Actually yours sounds fascinating. All I did was made sure to please my parents and keep them happy, many lessons to become a good Pharaoh like my father, many times my older brother would insult me when our parents weren't around to witness it-" Ahkmenrah listed but I cut him off.

"You have a brother?"

"Hard to believe but yes, but my parents never trusted him, and when he was meant to become the next Pharaoh I took his place. He wasn't happy about that." Ahkmenrah explained and turned back to me after staring off into the distance for a few minutes. We simply stared at each other when we heard one of the Anubis statues move, showing the daylight starting to creep in the building.

"You have to go back inside." I spoke quickly as we both stood. Ahkmenrah turned to me and spoke, "Promise me you'll come back every night. You don't have to set me free, just give us all a bit of hope and come talk to me about nonsense."

"I can't come back every night. I have a job and will need sleep, I'll soon get found out-" This time he cut me off.

"Before these security guards were hired the past security guard never did his job properly and fell asleep, leaving us to walk about, I went exploring once and upstairs there is an empty room left alone with a bed, but seems to never be used. Please Daryl, we need someone here to give us some sanity from those men." Ahkmenrah pleaded and begged me with his eyes. I slowly nodded and replied, "I promise." Ahkmenrah smiled and slid back into his sarcophagus as I closed the glass cabinet and locked it.

"I promise." I whispered and walked out as everything and everyone became still and visitors filed in.

* * *

 **A/N: Here is the second chapter! Hope you'll enjoy it and the next chapter will be the present day and the start of the first film. I'm enjoying this story already so favourite/follow/review - (Only good comments & helpful advice!) I'll update soon, but I won't promise a date as I start University soon which will take most of my attention. But stay tuned for updates. Till then!**

 **Peace!**


	3. 57 Years Later

**SummerMistedDragon - Thank you! Ha-ha I do plan on taking in people's opinions and positive comments, just not pure hate...but thank you for reviewing again I hope more people will do the same and I hope to hear from you again.**

* * *

Many things changed in the space of 57 years. Televisions became bigger, slimmer and easier to get, with better quality and more channels to watch. Buildings were knocked down, rebuilt, planned and designed, making America I was once used to become strange and alien. Fashion was a major change, from dresses mainly worn by women to trousers and now shorts. Hairstyles, phones, machines called laptops with at first floppy disks to USB drives.

I changed too.

My hair that I would always style to look fashionable in the 50s became straighter and layered, keeping up with the style of today. I took to wearing many different looks, from boot cut jeans and short skirts, to fishnet tights and gothic looking tops, to finally skinny jeans and a variety of vest tops, t-shirts and shirts.

Soon after my second visit to the museum I quit my job, saying personal issues had come up. I moved out of my flat, selling the last of my items I had. I went exploring in the museum and found the abandoned room, guessing it was where the night guards used to go sleep during their breaks, but was moved to the basement. I settled in quickly, dumping my objects in the corner and finding the only key to the room.

Soon, Daryl Williams became a ghost. Disappearing to never be seen again. Many rumours went around. A man swept me off my feet and took me away from New York. I was murdered and my body was hidden. The government found something about my father and took me away questioning. But they were far from the truth.

But one thing stayed the same.

My looks and age.

During the night when everything would come alive, the tablet would stop my ageing. It would pause the process and keep me the age of 24. But also during the day, the tablet would continue its work of pausing my age. However, if I went outside my ageing would resume. I did have to go outside at times, to keep up with the fashion that was forever changing, to buy a laptop and discover more about the world. I also bought the latest update phone and somehow I got used to them very quickly. But I soon used the last of my money I had.

I was walking round the museum one day, wearing black skinny jeans and a maroon baggy tank top with black converse, my hair left down when I wandered past a man who gave me a small smile which I returned, but made me freeze beside the skeleton T-Rex I came to know as Rexy when I heard him speak, "Excuse me, hi I'm Larry Daley, I've got a job interview with Cecil Fredericks."

I smiled as I kept my hand on Rexy's jaw, "He's here." I whispered. "He has to be the one to help us." It has been hard on my own, helping all the other exhibitions at night, pranking the three ageing security guards and talking to Ahkmenrah while he was in his sarcophagus, but a few times I managed to free him some nights where we would talk and grow close.

Taking off as he started walking away with an employee named Rebecca I went back to my room and squealed, excited for when night would finally arrive.

* * *

As the sun setting I tried to mentally compose myself, feeling like I was finally as calm as possible, I walked out and locked the door. Returning to the exhibitions I made a beeline to the Egyptian exhibit, running down the aisle I walked round the sarcophagus so I was between it and the tablet. Kneeling, I spoke even though I knew Ahkmenrah wasn't alive but I hoped he was able to hear. "It's happening. The security guards are being replaced with only one. I knew something good was going to happen."

My smile turned quickly to a frown when I heard approaching footsteps and stayed hidden where I was. "And finally this is the temple of the Pharaoh Ahkmenrah. And in that tomb right down there, the Pharaoh himself." Cecil explained.

"Wow." I heard Larry whisper. They walked forward a few paces till they came to a stop.

"And hanging on the wall," Cecil continued, "Was his most prized possession. The tablet of Ahkmenrah. 24 caret gold and worth a fortune."

"Very cool." Larry inputted.

"Indeed it is Larry, very cool." Cecil replied. I made no move when it went quiet when Cecil spoke up again, "Alright report here for you first shift tomorrow at 5, walk you through your duties."

"Okay, fine I'll be here." Larry replied and I heard them walking away. When I couldn't hear them anymore I slowly stood up and smiled, excited already for tomorrow night. I felt the glow from the tablet behind me and saw the Anubis statues wake up and turn to me. Nodding, they took the message and blocked the entrance, turning to face me. Running round to the lock, I picked at it with upgraded lock picks I bought a few years back and after hearing the bolt and click I took the lock off.

Ahkmenrah moved the lid and sat up and got out as I helped him not fall out. He unwrapped the bandages around his head once more and smiled when he saw. I couldn't help but smile back and hug him. He went into shock after a few seconds but recovered and hugged me back, chuckling as he asked, "What is the hug for? I'm not complaining just curious."

I laughed as I pulled away and noticed the warm feeling as he hugged me was starting to go. "The security guards are being replaced with only one. Do you know what this means? They'll be gone and with the new guy you can be free to walk about." Ahkmenrah stared and then let the biggest smile I've ever seen from him take over his face. "No more hiding behind the statues, you can meet everyone else." I whispered, realising was soon to become reality.

Ahkmenrah let out a chuckle as he sat on the steps, me following and sitting beside him. "When will this new guy start?" He asked.

"Tomorrow. Obviously, he will be in shock but I hope he can take it and keep working here." I replied, picking at a loose thread.

"If he can't you could take the job." Ahkmenrah joked and I laughed. "You'll be loved by all."

"I would just sit there and let you guys unleash chaos. But yeah, maybe I should get a job here." I replied and pulled a serious face of working, making him laugh once more. We soon fell into silence when Ahkmenrah spoke up once more, "You haven't changed Daryl, what year is it now?"

"2015. I've aged slightly, when I leave at times I age so I'm now around 26." I replied with a smirk, "Anyway I've changed slightly, my hair is no longer curly, and it's now straight. I know only wear things called skinny jeans. I own a smartphone with _games._ Games! But it drains it quickly so I find it annoying." I mumbled at the end and made Ahkmenrah laugh. He quietened down and looked at the tablet as I stared at him.

"It seems I know less about the tablet than I did." Ahkmenrah mumbled, quickly shook his head and smiled turning to look at me. I smiled back and for the rest of the night talking about many things and when the sun started to come up I helped Ahkmenrah stand back in his tomb and he quickly said, "I'm lucky to have met you Daryl, I would be lost without our convocations."

I chuckled and leant on the glass, "I bet you're just slowly going insane but haven't noticed."

"I could never go insane with you beautiful Daryl." Ahkmenrah replied and I blushed once more, "Till the next time I see you." He said and bowed his head to me. I bowed my head back and watched him close the lid over I closed the glass lid down and locked it. Returning to my room I collapsed on my bed and soon fell asleep, hoping tomorrow night comes round quickly.

 **A/N: I tried to make this chapter as best I could, but personally I'm not a huge fan, but I hope you all enjoy it. I will update in the next few days as I start Uni tomorrow but it should be soon! Next chapter will be more fun as it will be Larry's first night shift and meeting Daryl.**

 **Until then! Peace!**


	4. First Night On The Job

**T** **Thank you all for being so patient! I've started Uni and its so hectic, been writing essays and started drawing but it should all pay off in the long run! :) Hopefully I have enough time today to write up another chapter and upload it so it should be good! :)**

 **SamanthaJane13 - Your wish has been answered, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Camille1216 - Aww thank you I'm glad your liking my story so far, here is the next chapter!**

 **ciabha - Thank you I don't plan on hate to bring me down, I write fanfictions for people to enjoy them, but I'm glad you're enjoying this as well!**

* * *

The next day passed slowly as I waited it out in my room, flicking through old books or browsing on the internet, but when the evening finally came around, I quickly put on my black converse and lightweight khaki jacket, walked out and locked my door. Creeping through the museum as the last of the visitors were leaving and once the entrance doors were locked, I hid behind the banisters that led down to the foyer, watching as Larry walked out wearing the uniform towards the other three men.

I couldn't hear them talking but watching as Cecil handed over the keys and torch to Larry, more talking, but got more interested when Cecil handed over papers to Larry. I continued watching as they talked more when finally the three old men finally left. I was about to move but stopped when Larry walked to the reception desk, switched on the lights and flicked though leaflets when he picked up the announcement phone and started shouting into it. I winced as his projections came in loud and clear but after half an hour he fell asleep.

I stood from my hiding spot and chuckled, walking down the steps and smiled as Rexy stepped off the podium wagged its tail when he saw me and walked off down a corridor, I took one step and stopped when I saw Larry move around and fall off the chair, waking himself up. He stood quickly and I stayed still watching him shake his head out of his sleepy daze and not checking behind him where I was still standing, he began whistling as he walked past the empty podium towards the bathroom when he stopped.

He slowly walked back and stopped to stare at the podium. He then looked round the room and saw me. It was silent till I stiffly waved and spoke, "Hi."

"Who are you? How did you manage to stay here?" Larry asked. He started to move towards me and spoke more, "You need to leave you-"

"No!" I shouted and darted left. I heard Larry dart through into the same corridor and stared at me as I stood behind Rexy. Rexy stopped drinking from the fountain and stared at Larry as I spoke, "Rexy, new playmate!" Rexy roared and charged after the screaming Larry, me following close behind. We reached the foyer again and I stopped near a corridor leading to a different section of the museum and watched as Rexy stalked closer to Larry and dropped a rib bone on the floor. Larry stood still and when he made no move I shouted to him, "You play fetch!"

Larry looked from Rexy, to me, back to Rexy and slowly lifted the bone and threw it. Rexy chased after it and easily grabbed it running back and dropping it before Larry again. Larry did the same action again but threw the bone behind him, causing Rexy to run past him and with his wagging tail, knocked Larry into a staircase and I watched while wincing as we slid down the stairs. "That looked like it hurt." I commented, Larry turning to me and when we heard movement, we both looked up to see a mammoth walking into view.

Birds flew past and Larry stood up while whispering, "No way." He ran to the reception desk and grabbed the handful of papers. "What are they?" I asked.

Larry turned to me and after a few moments of silence he replied, "Cecil gave me instructions on what to do during the night." I walked forward and shook my head holding my hand out, "Trust me, you don't want to follow those." Larry stared at me and walked off, me following close behind. I took no notice of the cavemen as they screamed happily but Larry screamed and ran away. I quickly caught up to him and shouted out, "You have to trust me! Please give me the instructions!"

Larry stopped walking and whirled round to face me as I stopped walking, "How can I trust you?"

"Things may look crazy right now but please you have to trust me. If I told you about myself you would think I'm mad."

"That doesn't help answer my question." Larry replied and walked off. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose, to let go and quickly follow him, catching up as he flinched from the Easter Island Head.

"Dum dum!" The head shouted. I stood next to Larry and smirked.

"Yes?" Larry asked.

"You give me gum gum."

"I give you gum gum?"

"You dum dum give me gum gum."

Larry made random noises and then spoke, "Yeah okay, right now I have no gum and my name isn't dum dum it's Larry." We heard screaming and I shook my head and began to back away. Larry noticed and asked, "What's going on?"

"Dum dum in trouble. Dum dum better run from Attila the Hun Hun." The head shouted and we saw Attila taking lead of his small group, screaming towards us. "Larry! Follow me now!" I shouted and took off. Larry close behind as he screamed, "How do you know my name?"

"I heard you give it to the employee the day in you come in for the security job! I remember the little things!" I replied and took a corner, I saw the lift and pointed to it, Larry nodding. Once we reached it I pressed the button, quickly answered and as Larry pressed a random floor number the doors began to close and Attila failing to get in. We breathed a sigh of relief and when we reached the floor above I sauntered out as Larry stepped cautiously out.

I looked behind me to see Larry reading the instructions and I rolled my eyes, but flinched when Larry ran past and I followed entering a room and watched as Larry slammed the doors closed. I looked round and walked up to a moose, gently stroking it and looked to Larry as he tried to pronounce Sacagawea's name. Once he finally got it right it made no difference as she couldn't hear because of the glass. After a few minutes of him trying to information out of her and failing I grew bored and walked towards the next exhibit, but heard blank shots, turning to see Larry caught in the civil war battle.

"Larry! Get over here!" I exclaimed and chuckled as I watched Larry crawl along the floor to get away. We walked out of the room as Larry asked, "How do you know all this?"

"Like I said, if I told you, you would think that I was either completely weird or you would think you're insane." I replied and continued, "Seriously, you need to trust me more than that set of instructions." I pointed to the papers in his hand. He said nothing as he looked slowly from them to me. Sighing I continued walking and dodged out of the way as the mammoth came charging and bashed Larry into the animal exhibit. "Larry no!" I shouted but watched as he locked the gates. "You fool." I muttered as I ran to the other side of the exhibit room doorway and saw Larry staring at the approaching lions. "Larry!" I shouted once more. He glanced at me and after two seconds he took off running, making it just in time to close the gates as one of the male lions jumped and landed on the gates.

I watched as Larry tried to lock the gates but looked to see his keys weren't attached to his belt. I laughed and face palmed as I muttered, "You got conned too."

"What?" Larry asked confused but looked up to a chirp and we both stared at the little tiny monkey holding his keys. "Hey, hello...what's your name?" Larry cooed but mumbled the last part. I chuckled and looked down to see the instructions by my feet. Looking to Dexter, I nodded and pointed to them, as he nodded and continued to stare at Larry. Climbing down to his level. I kicked the instructions to the door as watched as Larry tried to get the keys but ended up getting bitten on the nose by Dexter.

I burst out laughing as Dexter soon let go and climbed away, Larry falling to the floor clinging to his nose. He soon stood and angrily locked the door and picked up the instructions, just as Dexter began to pee on him. I grimaced as Larry exclaimed and stared at Dexter, "Do you, do you have a problem with me? Because when I have a problem with someone I don't pee on them." Larry tried to wipe the pee but didn't notice Dexter swing on a vine and yank the instructions away from him. "Dexter! Dexter that's not funny, give them back!" Larry shouted at the monkey.

We stared at Dexter held them for a couple of seconds and Larry spoke again, "Dexter don't do it, I know what you're thinking." Dexter unfolded the papers and I looked to the other two monkeys who were clapping him on. "Don't encourage him!" Larry warned to the pair. We turned back to Dexter as he began tearing them up. Larry pushed me out of the way as he tried to unlock the gates as a lion slowly started to approach. I grabbed Larry's arm and spoke, "Larry it's not worth it. The instructions have been torn up and gone, you can't go back in or the lions will tear you apart."

Larry looked at me and groaned, walking away. I started to follow him as he whirled on me, "You kicked them to me! If you had kept them with you I would still have them to help!"

"They weren't going to help! They were going to torment all this people and creatures more!"

"How do you know all this?" Larry exclaimed. I said nothing as I started to walk away, "Fine! Walk away! I can sort this out!" Larry shouted after me.

I made a beeline for the Egyptian exhibit and walked in the Anubis statues' gazes following me as I walked towards the tomb and kneeled before the sarcophagus, Ahkmenrah screaming inside but slowly stopped as I spoke, "I've met the new night guard. He was so intent on following these instructions the other three... _men_ gave him. I can't tell him about myself otherwise he'll think this job is too much and leave." I paused and stared in front of me and smirked, "I know what you would say now, if this guy fails, I could take the job here."

I looked behind me to hear talking and Ahkmenrah started screaming again. I watched as Larry walked in with Teddy Roosevelt. "Teddy!" I shouted and stood up, running to him as he enveloped me in a hug which I returned. He let out a chuckle as we let go, "Hello Daryl, I hope you've met our new night guard." He spoke and motioned to Larry.

"I have, but not on very good terms. Teddy why have you bought him here?"

"To show him why." We walked towards the place I was just kneeling as Teddy explained the power of the tablet and I watched Larry's face as he began to understand. Teddy glanced at Ahkmenrah screaming and spoke loudly, "Yell all you want Pharaoh, you've been in there 54 years, you're not coming out any time soon." I rolled my eyes, since I haven't mentioned how I've released him at times.

"So every night, everything in the museum comes to life?" Larry asked and Teddy nodded. Larry glanced at me and asked, "So how does this explain her?" Teddy turned to me and I stared at him as he nodded.

I sighed and sat in front of the sarcophagus and spoke, "I was born in 1934. When I was 24 years old and living in 1958 I entered the Natural History and witnessed what happens to this museum after sunset. Every night I have stayed here to help protect everyone and keep them company. I moved into an abandoned room everyone has forgotten about and live here where, during the day the tablet keeps working to keep me young. Right now I'm 26 years old, but the real age I would be now if I left the museum for good would be 81 years old." I explained and carried on, "I'm tied to that tablet, kick me out I catch up to my age, and to be honest, I love being like this, I've seen so many things during those 57 years I don't want to lose all that." I stood up and concluded, "You were following those instructions and trust me you should be glad they are gone, they were the opposite of good. I've told you all about me, so you have to trust me when I tell you things that you should do."

Larry simply stared and then sighed. Teddy turned to me and nodded, turning back to Larry and continued to advise him as they walked out. I turned back to the now silent Ahkmenrah and kneeled in front of him. When morning came I left the exhibit and once I reached my room, I collapsed on my bed stared silently at the ceiling.


	5. Re-Do?

**I'm so sorry for the long update, Uni pretty much consumed all of my attention and I've just finished my first year pretty well which I'm very happy about. I'm home now for the summer and will try to update more on this story as I go along, as it also does help with my stress...**

 **Guest, Transformer's BABY & SummerMistedDragon - Thank you all of the reviews glad you enjoyed the last chapter and the intro of Larry, hope I did his character justice, sorry for the long wait please forgive me!**

* * *

The next day I spent it in my room, wondering if Larry would return. When the sun was beginning to set I quickly put on my converse and walked to the security room and when I entered, I was stopped in my tracks as I saw Larry putting on his security uniform jacket. "You came back." I said, stating the obvious.

Larry looked round and smirked when he saw me, "Your meant to knock when someone is changing." He joked and I rolled my eyes but couldn't stop the smile the formed on my face and went to the chair at the desk and sat down. "I decided to retry, I did some research and learnt some new things and give this all a go again." Larry spoke again but mumbled at the end as he concentrated on mainly putting his torch on his belt. My smile grew wider and was about to reply and heard footsteps approaching and quickly hid under the desk.

"Hey Larry, clocking out for the last time we are!" Reginald exclaimed and my blood ran cold. I sneaked a glance and saw Larry flicking his eyes from them to me and frantically shook my head and ducked again and Cecil looked over in my direction.

"If you ever need us, call us." Cecil added.

"Are you guys leaving town?" Larry asked. It was silent for a few moments and I guessed the three old men were either nodding or shaking their heads.

"Walk us out?" Cecil asked.

As I heard them begin to leave, Reginald spoke, "You...you guys go on ahead, I need a moment."

"Reginald is quite emotional, lots of memories." Cecil explained softly and walked away. After a moment I looked up slightly to see Reginald not being emotional, but messing around with something in Larry's locker. I watched him and quickly ducked when he began to walk away again and making sure, I waited another moment before I left my hiding spot and joined Larry again.

* * *

"Earlier, why did you seem so afraid of them guys?" Larry asked as we reached the reception desk and set down his duffel bag he bought with him and opened it.

I sat on the reception desk and shrugged, "I was living in the museum as they worked here, if they saw me...they would get suspicious of me and you." I replied back vaguely. Larry gave me a quick look but didn't press further and took out some string and a weird looking toy. "Why do you have a shrunken car with a wire sticking out of it in your bag? Also, what is that _thing?_ " I asked.

Larry looked from me to the objects to me again with a smile as he chuckled. "Sorry, forgot you've been around for a long time. It's a toy car, small so it can easily move around and the wire is there so it can be controlled by this 'thing' which is its controller and it also runs on batteries." I simply stared as I watched him put the car down and tied some string onto the end of it, then went to Rex and grabbed a bone and tied it on and using the controller, set the toy car off with Rex following close behind.

I stared as it whizzed away and turned to Larry who was putting an elastic band around the controller. "What a strange but creative invention." I said in awe.

"Want to see more?" Larry asked and chuckled and I nodded excitedly and jumped down and walk with him. Reaching the cavemen who were trying to make fire again stopped and stared at us as Larry spoke and held up what I guessed was a lighter. "Hey guys, quest for fire...over!" He tossed the lighter over and then made our way to the Easter Island head. "Morning Dum Dum."

"Me no Dum Dum! You Dum Dum! You bring me gum gum?"

"Yes I did fat head, lots and lots of gum gum." Larry replied and held up a ball of gum. After making the head happy we made our way to the miniature figure sets.

"I must say you're doing well so far." I commented.

"Ouch Daryl, it's like you tried to insult me." He replied.

I stopped walking and thought back, I never told Larry my name did I? "How do you know my name?" I exclaimed jogging to reach Larry as he continued walking and he gave me a look but never replied, leaving me confused. We finally reached the miniature exhibition and Larry took a foam heavy hand shield out of his bag and held it up dodging all of the arrows and spears from one of the sets and managed to seal them shut. "What is this hand foam thing?" I asked.

"It's a shield to defend a person's hand from another when they practice boxing." Larry replied, taking it off and handing it to me.

I put it on, noting how heavy it felt. "In my time when we practised boxing we had no gloves or shields to defend or soften the blow, knuckles against skin." I replied back taking it off and putting it back in his bag. I noticed him about to walk to Jed and Octavius when I grabbed his arm gently to stop him, "Don't shut them up. They aren't as bad as the Aztecs, they want freedom." I said gently. Larry stared at me for a bit and nodded walking over and picking up both of the mean and setting them down of the bench in the middle of the room.

"Hey I don't like to be manhandled!" Jed shouted.

"What are you two doing?" Larry asked.

"We expand or die!" Octavius shouted proudly.

"We need to build more of our rail road! Oh, hi Daryl." Jed shouted then noticed me and smiled and waved. I smiled back at their usual bickering.

"Guys, you have all this room, use it." Larry pointed out.

There was a brief silence as they gave huge smiles as Larry and I left the room. We finally reached the animal exhibition and saw Dexter sitting nearby. "C'mon Dexter closing up, want in?" Larry asked. Dexter chirped and ran in, using Larry as a bridge to get to his tree. Larry shut the gates and made a motion that his keys were gone and we looked to Dexter to see him holding plastic brightly coloured keys. I laughed as not only Larry tricked the monkey but also made fun of him.

I shook my head as I spoke, "Hey, I need to go check out something but I'll see you in a bit?" Larry simply nodded with a smile and I jogged away and made to the Egyptian exhibition. Reaching Ahkmenrah, I sat down and spoke, "He's back, he's...he's giving us another shot! I was wrong, he is here to help us-" I was cut off as I heard screams and roars from the lions. "Or maybe he just lost his luck. I'm sorry, I have to go. Ahk, I'll...I'll come back soon." I stood and quickly walked out, annoyed my time with Ahk was cut short. Taking a corner, I looked down a corridor and saw a window open and when I reached it, I saw one of the cavemen walking towards the road. "No." I whispered, taking off towards the foyer and reaching it see Larry shouting no at Rexy.

"What happened to you?" I whispered, seeing some of uniform torn and white foam on his collar.

"I can't do it...this is too much." Larry replied in a low voice and as he began to walk away I tried to stop him. "No Daryl, leave me alone."

"One of the cavemen escaped." I exclaimed and it made him stop walking. "He's outside, it's nearly sunrise." Larry dropped the bag and walked back to me and we jogged to the revolving doors. I stayed inside and watched as Larry stepped outside and we saw it was too late, the sun rose and the caveman turned to ash and was soon cleaned up by a vacuum cleaning vehicle.

Larry slowly walked back in and saw me, "You better get back to your room...I'm gonna be in a lot of trouble for this but...I'm gonna try and come back tonight." I looked at him and slowly smiled and nodded, walking away and hoping tonight will be third time the charm.


	6. Discovering The Truth

**Gemkat11 - Thank you! Sorry for the long delay but here's the next chapter!**

* * *

The next morning I woke up and instead of spending the day like usual staying in my room looking on the internet I put on some jeans and a blank tank top and a baggy cream cardigan. Grabbing my sketchbook and pencils and walked out and soon reached the foyer. When I got there, I saw three boys walking into the museum and Larry walking towards the doors when Dr. McPhee walk out of his office and towards him.

Stopping in my tracks I watched as Dr. McPhee call out to Larry. "Yes?" Larry asked.

"Foam." Dr. McPhee simply stated, pointing to the Neanderthals that were covered in foam.

"Yes, I know-"

"In the Neanderthal display!"

"I know, I know, I was on my way to clean it up-" Larry tried to speak again but again was cut off.

"Don't bother. You're fired!" Dr. McPhee exclaimed loudly and walked away. I stood frozen and watched as Larry stared into space for a few seconds before snapping back into reality, looking from the space Dr. McPhee was standing to me, then quickly went after Dr. McPhee. Looking down at my sketchbook I walked into the animal exhibit and sat on a bench, trying to think on other things other than the possibility Larry was now gone and soon worked as the hours passed of me drawing the animals that when I was looking down at my sketchbook I hardly noticed two people walk up to me. Looking up slowly and blinked a couple of times I realised whose face was smirking down at me, "Larry!" I exclaimed, quickly putting my stuff on the bench and jumping up to hug him.

Laughing, Larry returned the hug and as we let go he wrapped an arm around one of the children I saw enter earlier. "Nick, this is my friend Daryl. Daryl this is my son Nick."

"Hello." We greeted each other with smiles as we shook hands.

"I have one more chance." Larry explained referencing to this morning, "I was wondering if you can show Nick around while I get ready."

"Yeah of course!" I exclaimed happily. Larry smiled his thanks and after giving his son a quick hug and walked away. "Where shall we start?" I asked Nick, who smiled back at me.

* * *

After an hour of showing Nick around, it was closing time and we were the last two in the museum, apart from Larry. "So Daryl, how do you know my dad?" Nick asked. I looked at him as we entered the foyer, "I mean, he mentioned that there is something special about you, but he didn't say what."

"Did he say what he was showing you tonight?" I asked.

Nick shook his head and replied, "Just said it was a surprise."

I smirked, "I'll answer when you get your surprise." Nick smiled and nodded and smiled bigger when Larry walked in.

Larry picked Nick up and set him on the reception desk as I set my sketchbook down. "There you go, best seat in the house." Larry stated to his son with an eager smile.

"What's going on?" Nick asked, looking from his dad to me, back to his dad.

"You'll see..." Larry trailed off walking towards Rexy, mouthing a countdown from 5 and posed in front of him, pointing as he shouted, "Now!" Silence took over for a few moments as nothing happened and I began to frown, feeling something slightly wrong.

"Dad? What's meant to happen?" Nick asked.

Larry said nothing as he slowly stood up, "This is weird." He walked back to us and said to Nick, "I'm not being weird or crazy, but, at night, the exhibits come to life but..." He trailed off as he walked towards Roosevelt and started hitting his horse's back leg, "Texas? C'mon Texas! Go! Go Texas Go!"

"Dad!" Nick shouted, jumping down and walking towards Larry.

"No I'm not being weird, there's a tablet, Tablet of Ahkmenrah, and it brings everything in here to life. It keeps Daryl young her real age is 81!" Larry exclaimed. Nick turned to me, looking confused as I said nothing and Larry began walking away, Nick and I following and reaching the Egyptian exhibit.

When we arrived my bad feeling started feeling worse. "Larry, look." I whispered and heard him gasp as we saw the tablet was missing. I continued to stare as Larry looked round, neither of us noticing Nick leaving till I snapped out of it when I saw Larry jogging past me. I caught up with them quickly on the staircase when I saw them staring out the window. "What you guys staring at?" I asked, squeezing between them and seeing moving shadows from the basement.

Larry tapped me and we quickly followed him, soon reaching the basement and seeing artefacts in the room. "Whoa." Nick whispered, walking to the tablet and picking it up.

"Give us the tablet son." We heard a gravelly voice speak up behind us and turned to see Cecil, Gus and Reginald walk in.

"Nick, don't put that tablet down. Keep it." I said clearly, "In fact, turn that middle dial."

"Give us the tablet." Cecil spoke, "That is museum property give it back."

"Nick, listen to Daryl. Turn it." Larry spoke up. Nick looked at us all and when he finally looked at me I nodded and he nodded back, turning the dial and as the glow from the tablet filled the room, we heard the mammoth wake up and let out a distant cry and also watched the three old men limber up. "Nick, Daryl. Run." Larry spoke and Nick quickly obeyed. I soon followed but was grabbed by Gus and thrown on the other side of the room.

Quickly getting up, I took stance that I learnt from my father decades ago as Gus approached me, "You picked the wrong side girlie." Gus taunted.

"I know this tablet better than you, I think I've picked the right side." I replied as I ducked when he swung a punch, but was to slow as I didn't dodge his other punch hit my right cheek. I stumbled back from the hit and felt a stinging cut on my cheek. "Okay, I'll a little rusty."

"You see you two, we realised at night, from sundown to sunrise, we got new life and felt young again." Cecil explained, then did a high kick at Larry and sending him down.

"Yeah, surprise you fools, I know. I'm a professional at that." I replied and did a low kick and knocked Gus down. Then quickly stood up and back away a bit. "You guys are looking at an 81 old woman stuck with a 26 year old look. I have lived in this museum for decades and I kept stopping you all these years and I will continue tonight." I looked to Larry who was kneeling, breathing heavily but nodded at me, "Till then fellas, catch us if you can!" I shouted and ran out of the room.

* * *

Running through the corridors and dodging exhibits I rounded a corner and saw the person I needed. "Nick!" The boy turned round and when he saw me, he ran towards me.

"Daryl! I don't know where to go" Nick exclaimed. Thinking quickly I grabbed his hand and ran down the corridors and when we reached the Egyptian exhibit we ran into a body.

"Thank you." The familiar voice of Cecil said as he took the tablet from Nick's grasp.

"Nicky!" Larry shouted from behind and as he tried to take the tablet Cecil side stepped and Gus threw him down to the floor.

"Just in time Larry, we were locking up." Cecil commented and as he locked the gate and the three walked away laughing.

The Anubis statues began to move and point their spears at Nick and Larry. "No, no no." I whispered, I began running towards the sarcophagus. "Guys help me!" I shouted, just finishing picking the lock off. Larry and Nick caught up with me and just missed being skewered Nick stood on the other side as me and Larry quickly pushed the lid off the case. Grabbing Larry, I pulled him back as Ahkmenrah slammed the lid across the room and sat up. "Ahk, control your Anubis guards like...now!" I shouted.

Ahkmenrah spoke to them in Arabic which made them stop, kneel, and bow before him. Slowly standing he unwrapped his bandages and coughed out sand. "Hello again Daryl." He spoke.

"How...does he know you?" Larry asked.

"I've let him out through the years at times, last time I let him out was-" I began to speak but Ahkmenrah cut me off.

"Four and a half days." Ahkmenrah turned round to smile at me. "I'm Ahkmenrah, fourth king of the fourth king, ruler of my fathers."

"Ahkmenrah, this is Larry and his son Nick. They are from Brooklyn that I told you about." I introduced the two men to the Egyptian king. "We need your help." After explaining the situation Ahkmenrah agreed. The Anubis statues moved away from the archway at Ahkmenrah's order and Larry pulled Nick to the side to have a family moment as I helped the bandages off Ahkmenrah.

"Thank you Daryl, for fully setting me free." Ahkmenrah said softly as I took the wrapping off his right lower arm and hand.

"I kept my promises. I always keep them." I whispered with a smile. Ahkmenrah smiled at me and as I put a bit of bandaging down the light hit my injured cheek and I saw Ahkmenrah frown. "I'm okay."

"You don't deserve to be hurt." He whispered, stepping closer and lifting his hand, tracing the cut gently and instantly pulled away when I winced. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"No," I said gently and grabbing his hand gently, placed his hand back on my cheek, "It helped, a lot." We stared at each other in silence till we heard a cough and saw a smirking Larry. Letting go, Ahkmenrah slowly pulled his hand away as I grabbing his crown, I placed it gently on his head. "A proper king. Let's get your tablet back." I whispered.

* * *

 **This is the second to last chapter of the first film. I'm sad but also excited to finish this and move onto the second film. I'm gonna proofread all these chapters first and them continue on this story with the second film, till then, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**


	7. Promise

After the Anubis guards smashed the locked gate, we jumped over the debris as Larry turned back to the guards and promised protection to their King. Running through corridors, we reached the balcony overlooking the foyer and seeing chaos. The exhibits throwing stuff everywhere, fighting each other or running amok. We heard shouting in the distance and looked over as Ahkmenrah asked, "What is that?"

We saw Attila the Hun starting to run towards us, Larry quickly answered, "Huns." We began running towards them till we met in the middle with Attila and Larry shouting at each other and stopped after a few seconds. Attila shouted in his language and Larry tried to reply back but failed.

"Excuse me Larry, I speak Hun." Ahkmenrah spoke up and stood in between them. Ahkmenrah spoke to Attila in his language and when Attila replied Ahkmenrah turned to Larry, "He says he wants to rip you apart."

"Alright again with the ripping, look I understand, you want to rip things okay? But I think that's because someone ripped you a long time ago." Larry replied and touched Attila where his heart should be, "Right here." Attila began to tear up as Larry continued talking, "They ripped love out of baby Attila didn't they? Who was all alone in a tent...You." Attila began sobbing and leaned on Larry as he hugged him.

Pulling away Larry gave him a few pats on the chest, "Alright." Larry whispered and turned to look over the balcony. He tried calling out but fell on deaf ears until the Easter Island head shouted so loud everyone fell silent. "Dum dum has something to say."

"Thank you." Larry said to the stone head. "Now this here is King Ahkmenrah, his tablet is what brings you to life. The old watchmen, they have stolen it. We need to find them and get the tablet back. Civil War guys!" The men stood to attention, "Get to the Planetarium Wing! Columbus, take the Neanderthals and sweep though the Reptile exhibit. Jed and Octavius, their van is packed out back, take care of it."

"Whoa no, no I'm not working with Toga boy!" Jed shouted.

"Roman's work alone. Ow!" Octavius replied but let out a yelp as Jed slammed his gun onto his foot.

"That didn't hurt."

"Yes it did!"

"You baby!"

"No I'm not!"

"Guys!" I shouted, making them stop and look at me, "If we don't do this the tablet will be lost and you will all stop coming to life and I'll catch up with my age. This is my home and I don't plan on leaving tonight but you guys play a major part in this plan. Do this guys for me." I said to them.

"Aww Daryl, you know I can't resist ya." Jed moaned but agreed.

"Neither can I...we're with you." Octavius replied.

I looked to Larry and nodded who smiled and nodded back, "Okay, who's with us?" He exclaimed and was replied with cheers of support. As we began to run towards the stairs I felt someone grab my arm and turned to see it was Ahkmenrah.

"Is this...really your home?" He asked.

I looked at him with a small smile and nodded, "Of course, I left my last home in 1958 and moved into my new home here with you... with everyone." I told him softly and added, "Now let's go get your tablet your highness." Ahkmenrah smiled and nodded and as I dropped my hand we took off running and soon joined Larry, finding the Civil War guys and the cavemen surrounding Gus and Reginald who were tied up.

"Good job guys, loving the teamwork!" Larry exclaimed.

Carrying on and running to the basement we looked out the open shutter and saw the red van gone. "He's vanished, how will we find him?" Ahkmenrah asked.

After a few moments of silence, I spoke up, "I have an idea."

* * *

Reaching Sacajawea in her glass case, I pointed to a cannon ball nearby to Larry who picked it up, "Out of the way!" I shouted. A second later Larry throwing the ball and smashing the glass. "Sacajawea, we need your help tracking something." I asked her, holding one of her hands and helping her out. Smiling, Sacajawea nodded and leading the way we reached the basement and let her begin her tracking.

After a few minutes of tracking, Sacajawea spoke, "He travelled east, but lost control and crashed."

"That's amazing, how do you know?" Larry asked. Sacajawea simply pointed at the crashed van.

I face palmed myself as Sacajawea continued speaking, "But he went back." Looking up, I followed her and frowned, "What's that-" Sacajawea began to ask but was cut off as both her and me were thrown out of the way from an oncoming carriage.

Looking up, all I saw was orange and discovered it was Ahkmenrah's robe. "Ahkmenrah, are you okay?" I exclaimed, checking him over quickly.

"I'm okay," Ahkmenrah chuckled, "You were nearly run over and yet you ask if I'm okay."

"Why wouldn't I? You-"

"I'm fine." Ahkmenrah said sternly, but gently, helping me up. "I have my own promise to keep."

I stared at him in confusion but looked round to see Teddy cut in half. "Oh my God Teddy!" I exclaimed. "Are you okay?" I asked running to his side.

"I'm fine my dear. Help Larry get the tablet back." Teddy reassured, Sacajawea beside him starting to repair him. We heard a car revving and watched as the little toy car Larry bought the other day driving up by Jed and Octavius, Rexy following behind.

"Teddy, I'm gonna need a horse." Larry spoke up and smirked, a plan forming in his mind.

* * *

Sitting in front of Ahkmenrah, with Nick in front of me, we rode Rexy through central park close behind Larry on Teddy's horse. Catching up with Cecil, we rounded a corner and before nearly hitting him we swerved just in time and stopped, watching as the small car we were following swerve off and crash, a small puff of smoke rising in the air. Watching in silence I spoke up, "We have to go help Larry. C'mon Rexy." Tapping the skull, Rexy let out a growl of agreement and took off.

Catching up with Larry and Cecil, we stopped Rexy and slid off. Approaching Larry I called out, "You didn't need our help, nice work." Larry simply smirked and shrugged. Walking towards Cecil, I gently grabbed the tablet and yanked it out of his hands, "I chose the right side. So much for that nice retirement." I commented and ignoring his glare, walked to Ahkmenrah and handed him his tablet with a smile, which he returned with a small bow of his head.

"Here you go Attila, he's all yours." Larry spoke, pushing Larry slightly to Attila. "Oh and no limb ripping." Attila looked from Larry to Cecil back to Larry and made a tiny gap with his index finger and thumb. After a couple seconds of thinking, Larry nodded in agreement. Attila shouted a few commands to his men who carried a confused Cecil away. "It's getting to sunrise. Ahkmenrah, can you get everyone back to the museum?" Larry asked.

Ahkmenrah nodded and began speaking Arabic to the tablet, all of us watching it begin to glow we looked round as Rexy let out a low roar and began to go back to the museum, along with all the other animals. "We should get back." Larry advised and we all agreed and began to walk back as well.

Falling behind, I walked beside Ahkmenrah who stared at his tablet for a few moments and then tucked it under his arm. "You happy to have it back?" I asked him.

"Very. An inherited piece belonging to my father and his father before him. It's one of my most prized possessions." Ahkmenrah replied.

"What's your other prized possessions?" Ahkmenrah turned to me with a smirk but didn't answer, so I asked another question, "What did you mean by your own promise?"

Ahkmenrah let out a small content sigh and replied, "You have helped me for all these years that I made a promise to myself. To protect you from danger." We reached the edge of central park when Ahkmenrah gently stopped me. Turning to face him he spoke, "Throughout my time since I meant you and spent time with you or in my resting place, I thought of you. How fate kept you in the museum that night, meeting me, staying and living at the museum, letting me out at times and getting to know you...it has lead me to consistently think of you." Ahkmenrah cupped one of my cheeks and stepped closer, "You...have plagued my mind, in the most beautiful and wondrous way possible."

"Ahk-" I whispered, but was cut off.

"No, let...let me finish. I want to say, that you...I think of you as my other prized possession and if it's not too out of line, I want...I mean-" I cut Ahkmenrah by gently putting my finger against his lips to stop him and dropping my hand, closed the space and gently placed my lips on his. It was different...but after nearly 60 years of no contact with men, it was a wonderful feeling. What made it more special, is that it was Ahkmenrah. It made me feel the fireworks in my stomach. Pulling away, Ahkmenrah brushed some of my hair out of my face and not helping ourselves, we smiled lovingly at each other.

Cheesy, I know. But...amazing.

* * *

Once we got back to the museum, we checked off and made sure everyone was back inside. Smiling and looking round, I watched as everyone made their way back to the exhibits, Rebecca talking with Sacajawea, Ahkmenrah walking towards me and placing his arm around me. "You okay?" He asked. I simply shrugged and was about to reply when I heard Larry called me, looking over and seeing hold something up. Walking over my smile grew when I saw what it is, "Jed! Octavius!" I exclaimed. "You guys lived!"

"Of course we did, we couldn't leave our favourite family member." Jed replied, winking at me jokingly.

"However, I think we missed something." Octavius said slowly, pointing to how Ahkmenrah was beside me and had his arm around me.

"I think we did." Larry and Jed said at the same time, smirks on their faces.

We shook our heads with small smiles but didn't reply, knowing they already knew what they needed to know. As everyone began to return to their places, I walked with Ahkmenrah back into his sarcophagus and picking up his bandaging I began to re-wrap some of his body and he stood still. "I wasn't to out of line was I?" Ahkmenrah asked.

I paused to look at him in the eyes with a playful smirk, "I was the one who kissed you first, but you'll never be out of line with me."

Ahkmenrah smirked and after I finished the bandages he took his crown off and handed it to me, "Look after this until I next wake my love." He asked. Nodding my head slightly I stepped closer and took it gently from him.

"Have a good sleep, I'll see you tomorrow night." I said softly. Nodding in agreement, Ahkmenrah raised my chin and kissed me, this time with more pressure and passion, but still full of the same amazing feeling as last time. Breaking apart, Ahkmenrah got into his sarcophagus and after closing the lid, sunlight streamed into the room and smiling, I pressed my lips together and walked out to my room with the crown, already excited for tomorrow night.

When the next night came, we celebrated. Nick and I rode about on Rexy who chased the mini car occupied by Jed and Octavius for a bit while Larry watched us with a smirk from the overlooking balcony. Sacajawea and Teddy rode about on his horse. Everyone else either danced to the blaring music or played football. Ahkmenrah and I even danced together at some points and enjoyed that after these decades we could spend time together.

Promises can do a lot.


	8. An Old Friend

**This is a little chapter break between the first and second films, just so I can tie a few loose ends I've only just discovered when editing this story and slowly slide back into this. Hope this will all tide you over till I get a chance again!**

 ***IMPORTANT* If any of you amazing people have read any and/or all my Mummy stories, check out one of them now to see a temporary note about its future! It would be a big help if you can look and reply to it in either the reviews or PM's! If you have answered, thank you so much and if you can, let other people know so I can get as many of your opinions as I can till its deadline! Thank you all!**

 **Reviews: Thank you to everyone who reviewed on the last chapter, there are so many but this kind of answers you all, so, here's the next chapter!**

 **P.S. This is a sad chapter.**

A few days had passed since the three old ex-security guards were arrested and found guilty of stealing from one of the most famous museums. All the gang knew was that they would be going to prison, but Larry said how because of their ages, they won't get a long sentence. It was a few hours till dawn and the museum was having a break from their parties to have a quiet night for a change. The exhibits were free to now walk around and converse with each other, some beginning to go back to their exhibits.

I was at the reception desk, not participating in the conversation with Jed, Octavius and Ahkmenrah when I felt a jab on my hand, yelping in surprise and looking on the desk to see Jed with a pencil. "Welcome back to reality Daryl."

"Har, har, very funny Jed." I mumbled, rubbing my hand.

"Are you okay?" Ahkmenrah asked, "Since stopping the old security guards you've become…distant."

I looked from the Egyptian to the two small men, then let out a sigh, "Sorry, I don't mean to be. Just that, something has been bothering me. I can't figure…" I trailed off once I saw Larry and his son Nick approach, "Larry!"

The three men looked confused to my sudden interest in the man, but said nothing as once he approached leant on the reception desk with Nick jumping up to sit beside him. "How can I help?"

"When we met, you said my name and I never told you. How did you know it?" I asked.

Larry said nothing, simply walking round to the reception computer and once it was on, the group gave him a moment to load up a screen. Once he was done, he moved the screen to my view, who read the main headline.

 **BRITISH WOMAN MISSING – POLICE BEGIN A SEARCH THAT MAY LINK TO AN OPEN INVESTIGATION.**

Larry opened up another screen with another headline on.

 **TEN YEARS SINCE THESE WOMEN'S DISAPPEARANCES – WHERE ARE THEY NOW?**

"What is this?" I whispered, scrolling down the images to see my photo on the first one alone, remembering the moment when it was taken by Cindy. The same photo was on the second one, but surround by seven other photos of women.

"You." Larry answered. "When you disappeared, a missing report was filed in your name, but at the same time was when there was other women disappearing. Police thought there were connections were there were none, and vice versa. You were never found, never seen again. You became a cold case."

I stared at the screen, "Who reported me missing?"

"A woman named Cindy…" Larry trailed off, forgetting her surname.

"Cindy Moore." I whispered, smiling at the rush of memories. "She was my first friend when I came here. Me and my family, we moved to America from England just after the war. It was a hard process, but we did it. I started school and Cindy was four years younger than me, but her brother was my age. We clicked instantly, sticking together through everything. Graduation, jobs, relationships, my parent's deaths." A tear slipped out of my left eye and slowly down my cheek. "I never told her about any of this. I just…left her." I looked to Larry, "Can you find her?"

Larry turned to Nick and they both nodded. I didn't move, but watched as Nick turned the screen to him and typed, while feeling an arm wrap gently round my shoulders, knowing the warmth coming from Ahkmenrah. After what seemed like hours but minutes, Nick spoke, "I think we found her." I looked to the father and son looking at the screen. "She had children. From social media, they seem to love her deeply, but they've mentioned that they put her in a care home. It's quite near." Nick continued.

I stood and approached Larry, grabbing his hands, "Can you take me to her? Tomorrow…please." I whispered. Larry looked into my eyes and nodded, seeing how emotional I was as I closed them while embracing him. Releasing him, I felt Ahkmenrah beside me who gently grasped my arm and saying goodbye, we walked silently back to his exhibit. We remained silent as I put some of the bandages around him and some along the bottom of his burial tomb, to soften the hardness of it that he usually complained about.

I was midway of his right arm when he put his left hand on mine to stop, "Are you okay?" He whispered.

"I don't mean to be sad and distant, but, I need to see her. Just once at least." I whispered.

Ahkmenrah took his left hand and cupped my cheek, "I wasn't planning on stopping you. Just know that when you go I will be with you in spirit. When you return, I will still be with you." I smiled to him and he couldn't help but return it. She had given up so much for him, for the museum, so Ahkmenrah knew that in his heart this was the best thing for Daryl to do. She needed this. "I will be awake when you return." Ahkmenrah whispered and without waiting, gently kissed my lips, parted, and stepped into his final resting place.

With help, I sealed and locked it up and walked out the Egyptian exhibition as the Anubis statues became still, seeing Larry and Nick waiting for me. "Do you wanna grab anything before we go?" Larry asked softly. I simply shook her head, suddenly my nerves beginning to build at the simple observation of seeing my old friend after all these years. Without a word, we walked out of the museum as the day security came in to take over before the people would come in.

Once on the steps Larry quickly said, "I have to drop Nicky off at school first. Then we'll get something to eat and then go. How's that sound?"

"Sounds good." I replied with a smile. Setting off, I walked behind the two, taking in the sights. It had been some months since I had stepped outside, but always felt overwhelmed by seeing the immense changes since the 50's. I couldn't help but smile to myself, seeing like that superhero Nicky showed me a couple of days ago. A man with a shield and in a white, blue and red suit, not understanding all the changes to the world around them.

Captain America. That was it.

I was lost in my thoughts that I didn't realise we were at Nicky's school. Waving goodbye, the two adults walked about and soon found an open 24/7 diner. Taking our seats, we quickly ordered our drinks and meals and once the waitress walked away, Larry asked, "So your aging, it won't happening will it?"

I shook her head, "No. When I first left the museum in the morning I was so caught up by the changes and new…everything, that when I returned it was well into the night. This was before you arrived, so I had to sneak my way in, but luckily some of the exhibits were looking for me so tried everything to not get locked up to help me. I only caught up with my age a bit. It's hard to explain, I used to age day by day like you, but now with the tablet, when I'm away from it I catch up to my age about three times as much in a day, depending on how long I'm out or, just depending on the power of the tablet. So far, I've only reached 26, but it will change after today."

"So how do you know which age you've gotten to?"

"Like I said, hard to explain. I don't know, but once I'm back in the museum, I feel the pause on my aging, but it's almost like I know what age I've reached. This must sound so confusing." I ended with a short laugh.

Larry joined in, "A little, but at the same time, it makes sense. So basically, if you never step too far away from the tablet again, you're a bit like a vampire."

I laughed, "Yeah, a vampire who doesn't need any blood."

"Thank God for that, wasn't up to the idea of lending you my blood." Larry joked and we laughed, enjoying the light hearted moment. Once our food and drinks arrived, we began eating in a moment of silence till Larry spoke up, "You nervous?"

I paused in mid-cutting my pancakes, then continued, "A little. I don't know what she will look like, how she will be. Will she remember me? So many questions are racing through my head."

"I'll be there for you." Larry said softly, making me look up to him and smile. The conversation ended and we ate and drank. Once finished and paid for, we left the diner and walked, Larry taking reins of the conversation and doing most of the talking, not minding one bit and I being mentally grateful for his efforts. We soon arrived at the building and looked up at it. Larry turned to me, "Nervous?"

I took a shaky breath, "Is it showing?" Larry smiled softly to me and arms entwined, we walked up the steps and through the entrance, the reception desk close by. I looked round to see so many elderly people about, some were asleep, some walking about with others or employees, some were watching TV and others were with family. I thought that if I had never been locked in the museum, never saw the tablet, never met Ahkmenrah, this is where I would be.

Oh how it upset me.

"Can I help?" A smiling woman asked behind the desk.

"Hi," I began, "Um…my grandmother recently passed but she spoke of a close friend, a person named Cindy Moore."

"I can have a look." The woman smiled and we waited as she typed into the computer, "We have a Cindy Wright. What was your grandmother's name?"

"Daryl Williams."

The woman's smile grew, "Yes this is the Cindy you're after, always speaks of her friend Daryl. I'm sorry by the way for your lose."

"Thank you. Would it be possible to see her?"

The woman's smile changed, became softer, "Of course. Follow me." The woman stood and exited behind the desk, leaving me and Larry to follow. Taking a few turns we stopped outside one of the rooms closed doors. "I wanted to say in private that, she has the beginning on set of dementia." I began to feel numb, feeling Larry take my hand in support. "She still remembers moments from her past, but forgets things like her family and our nurse's names. That's why she was brought here to live, she left her house one day and got lost, once her family found her she was saying she was trying to find Daryl."

I felt the tears beginning to form as the nurse opened the door, showing a woman sitting by the window with knitting needles and thread in her hands, but paused as if she had a sudden thought. "You can only see her for ten minutes max, she gets tired easily." The nurse told me. I simply nodded and walked in, Larry following behind and closing the door and staying beside it.

I walked slowly forward and saw Cindy's face, her beauty never leaving her. "Cindy Moore?" I whispered.

She slowly turned her head to me, stared at me for a moment and smiled, "Hello dear, oh you look so much like…oh her name."

I took a seat in the other chair beside her, "My…my grandmother was could Daryl Williams. You remember her?"

"That's her! Oh a beautiful woman, so full of life. She was like a sister to me. My brother was infatuated with her." Cindy cooed, taking one of my hands and patting it, "I remember not seeing her one day."

"She left suddenly, went back to England. She met a man, he was…he was from Egypt he was called Ahk and they loved each other dearly." I told her, tears forming and the story coming to me so easily, "They had children and I'm their only grandchild. They died recently, I'm so sorry." Tears fell out as I choked on the end of the sentence, the apology for the fact of me leaving her.

"Oh…its not your fault my dear." Cindy said, patting my hand. "I'm sure….oh her name escapes me." She began to tap her leg, if it would help her.

"Daryl." I said patiently with a smile.

Cindy smiled back, "Yes, my beautiful sister. You look so much like her." Cindy whispered, taking her head to stroke my tear ridden face. "What did you say your name was?"

"It's Daryl, after my grandmother." I said through tears.

"Why are you crying Daryl?" Cindy asked concerned.

"Because I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Cindy, for leaving you and never telling I was going." I said, dropping my lie of a story. "You must have been so worried and I didn't stop to think." Cindy looked confused and sad but never replied. "You were my sister. You are my sister, and I love you so much."

Cindy wiped my tears away and with a smile stood and went to her draws, grabbing something and coming back. She sat beside me again and opened the book to reveal it was a photo album. "This is your grandmother…" She trailed off, forgetting the name and not realising I was her. I simply smiled and allowed her to speak the next ten minutes, telling me all of her career, briefly becoming a model, meeting her husband, having children. "I named my youngest child after your grandmother." Cindy commented with a smile. She got to the last page, I was expecting to see a most recent photo of her with her whole family, children, grandchildren and her husband. But it was when she graduated from college, I attended and it was us to back in the 50's smiling side by side.

Cindy gently slipped the photo out of its holding and handed it to me. I shakily took it and looked to her, "I wish you so much happiness…" Another pause. This time, it was longer and she looked round before looking at me again, "I'm sorry, when did you arrive dear?" I simply smiled and cried, at that moment the door opening to reveal the nurse from earlier.

"I have to go now. It was lovely meeting you, and from Daryl, I love you so much." I said slowly, watching her expression change from confusion to love. Quietly, I left the room and the care home with Larry. We stayed quiet all the way back, clutching the photo in my hand and once we reached the museum, I made a beeline to my room, staying there for hours on end till the door opened to reveal Ahkmenrah, who, without a word, sat behind me on the bed and allowed me to lean against him while holding the photo and letting out the long needed cry.

 **I did say sad. Hope you like it, if not, I'm not deleting it because again, this is reality, and it's a fanfic. Will only accept helpful and kind reviews THANK YOU!**


End file.
